It has been demonstrated that myogenic cells from the lizard Anolis carolinensis can be maintained in in vitro culture for extended periods and that clonal myogenic lines can be established. It is proposed that tritiated thymidine labeled myogenic cells from a clonal line be put into a regenerating environment to test their potency. The purposed regenerating environments are a tissue regenerating area (excised muscle) and an organ regenerating area (the tail). Positive results would demonstrate the pluripotency of this determined cell. Negative results would be evidence for the stability of the differentiated state but this evidence would not be conclusive.